


Occupation

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 没病找病，我也觉得很尴尬……





	Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> 道具，电击，高潮限制，病态心理，贞操带

你……戴不戴套？

已经在带土家磨合了很长时间了，卡卡西还是会在他扯领带的时候害怕。带土从骨子里还是典型的青春期正在抽芽的大男生，不管是走路还是做活塞运动都能让人听见风声，像是运动鞋踩在塑胶篮球场上一样让人本能地紧张。卡卡西咽了口吐沫，屁股跟着缩了两下，跳蛋被挤到更深的地方，他从喉咙里闷哼了两声。

带土当然听到了，手上的动作从脱变成扯，扣子哗啦啦地蹦下来，有的差点弹到卡卡西脸上。后者吓得又往后挪了几下，屁股撞在床头柜上让他倒吸一口冷气。

“你怎么变得这么紧张？”带土有些好笑，“你怕见人，它总不怕吧？”

“别拿这个……开玩笑！”卡卡西一把掀开被子，“……快点给我拿出来！”

哦，还有个跳蛋，我都忘了，刚刚还想着呢。带土一边想一边把塞在裤腰带里的遥控器拿出来，在手里上下飞舞地转着：“求我啊？”

遥控器现在挂在最低档，对卡卡西还没能造成多大影响，可是生杀大权把握在带土手里就是件让他紧张到腿软的事。偏偏这个混蛋一副把自己手里别人的性命当成儿戏的态度，大拇指搁在按钮上时不时地就动一动撩拨卡卡西的神经。

“……你别忘了钥匙还在我脖子上呢。”

带土常说卡卡西脖子上挂着那个项圈像是狗链子，下次可以一边拉着一边做，可是卡卡西的链子被他自己缠得太短了，金属链子一圈一圈绕在脖子上，显得卡卡西的白皮肤更色情了。卡卡西也改了自己从刚才开始就紧张兮兮的神情，懒懒地趴在床上，拨弄着锁骨上面的“挂坠”：“有本事你就开到最大，反正我死了你也拿不下来。”

卡卡西的眼眶泛着淡淡的粉色，还没到让情欲主宰思想的时候，他故意冲带土打开腿，用手轻轻抚摸自己大腿根上粉色的皮肤——以前带土怎么逼他他都不好意思的。

“你说的？”带土的喘息都带上喉咙里的闷哼了，他还没脱西裤，欲望高涨却也憋得难受。他如卡卡西所愿拨了一下手里的遥控器，塑料拨片清脆的响声在他脑子里炸成一朵烟花，卡卡西狠狠颤了一下，扑在身后的棉被上。

“混蛋！”声音闷在被子里，还是能让带土听出来他在颤抖，卡卡西摊在床上无力地扭动着身体，手拽着枕巾，胯部在棉被上小幅度蹭着。

“别啊，别转过去。”带土走到床边把卡卡西翻过来，用自己的腿压住他的腿，再把他的手移到头顶。卡卡西的性器已经完全站起来了，翻过身来让他找不到地方慰藉自己：“别……你想干嘛！”

“给你拷起来啊，”带土从床头柜上把手铐拿下来，“你这怎么了，我也就两天没回来而已，你就连我都不习惯了？”

“不是……你真的要现在拷我？”

“不然还有假？”带土舔了舔手铐的边缘，“来，别把我们手腕给磨肿了……后面磨肿没关系。”

“那你不要……这个啦？”卡卡西用下巴点了点自己的项圈，“你想戴着那个做？”

带土的手停顿了一下，随即涨红了脸，卡卡西的手腕还乖乖待在手铐里，肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑。

带土被笑得急躁起来：“你快点给我解开！”

卡卡西故意装听不见。

带土也不暴跳如雷，把藏在手心里的遥控器又拨了一下。

更加剧烈的振动，他的膝盖抵在褥子上都能感觉得到，卡卡西的腿在他身下挣扎，腰也扭得乱七八糟，喘息声夹着哭音，下体不停地往外吐着粘液。

两个人隐忍的呼吸夹在一起，声音大得吓人，卡卡西下意识地想捂嘴，被带土摁住手。

“你不让我射，不然我让你射一次吧？”

卡卡西不住地向上顶胯，以为带土是想要用手帮他解决，可是带土却不去碰他，也不让他自己碰。钳制他的双手微微动了几下，卡卡西身体一顿，随即剧烈挣扎起来。

“不行……不行……”

“别怕，只是放电而已，死不了人的。”

卡卡西哭叫起来，他不常在床上叫出声音来，带土也不常常用道具，最常用的就是床头柜上的那副连在一起的手铐，因为卡卡西会在快要高潮的时候不自觉的去摸自己，但是带土不情愿，他喜欢自己让卡卡西射出来，因为那样卡卡西会哭着勒紧他，感官的多重刺激会不断地向他的大脑强调，卡卡西只有他一个人这件事。

“带土……带土……”

卡卡西的身体迅速泛红。带土松开一只手，于是卡卡西把右手挪下来，胡乱在自己和带土的身上摸索着，带土的上身赤裸，裤子却穿得整整齐齐，裆部有个异样的鼓包。

“钥匙……”

卡卡西挺着上身，在渴望带土的肉体。带土的脑门上全是汗，卡卡西自己从脖子上解下钥匙，被他攥在手心里，带土把手挪到卡卡西的小腹。

“不行，我要说话算话。”

他只是轻轻从卡卡西的小腹一直向下，摸到股沟，卡卡西就尖叫着射了出来。他整个腰腹剧烈痉挛着，因为电流和振动对前列腺的刺激，性器没有完全疲软下来，双腿狠狠颤抖着，手心里的钥匙也掉在了床上。

“我自己解开，还是你来？”

卡卡西双腿大开，汁液横流，喷出来的精液溅在带土黑色的头发和西裤上，跳蛋还在他后穴不断振动着，高潮后过于剧烈的刺激让他无法开口说话。

“好吧，我自己来。”带土弯腰把钥匙捡起来，自己撕掉了那件碍眼的西裤，分开腿把钥匙插进锁孔里，锁芯轻微的挪动让他自己也舒服地低喘了一声。

贞操带是卡卡西亲手给他戴上的，卡卡西不愿意除他以外的人来接近带土，即使是带土自己的手也不行。他本来不想把这个任务委托给那条硬硬的，还装着两条背带的牛皮，毕竟这个贞操带甚至比他跟带土待在一起的时间还长。可是转念一想，它毕竟是没有生命的，而卡卡西自己也常被各种玩具玩弄，这样说起来也就扯平了。

“明明你才要求我收养你的，凭什么我要被你戴上这个东西，”带土把自己憋了好久的性器放出来，跳蛋已经被扔到一边去了，卡卡西神情恍惚，他就趁机把避孕套也扔掉，充血涨大的东西蹭着卡卡西还没完全合拢的后穴。

“卡卡西，你还硬着，”带土不打算给他喘息的机会，他比较喜欢一口气把卡卡西逼上死路，阴茎被没轻没重地捏了一下，卡卡西弓起身子，“你今天打算射几次？还是直接失禁？”

带土浅浅地插了一下，又退出来：“这样太费体力了，我帮你叫外卖吧？”

卡卡西用手去够他的脖子，被带土躲开：“到时候是你去取饭还是我去？”

卡卡西在向后退，胸膛剧烈起伏起来，带土拖着他的腰把他扯了回来，一举将自己埋在他的身体里。

卡卡西的情绪和心情会很轻易地影响他的生理，比如现在，无数软肉因为带土的恐吓瑟瑟发抖，小心翼翼地包裹着他的分身。带土从喉咙里低喊了一声，耸动起自己的腰。

“卡卡西，你挺可怜的，”带土把贞操带搭在卡卡西的脖子上，皮革跟着动脉小幅度波动，“你看，你是一个只能跟我讲话，只能见我，只能被我操的人，你简直就像是为我而生的一样。”

“是你……”带土顶在卡卡西的深处，缓缓研磨，卡卡西的声音很快就软了下来，从不服气的反抗变成让他自己羞红了脸的呻吟。

“……”卡卡西当然也听到自己的声音了，他想捂住嘴，带土却抢先一步卡死了手铐。

“是我？”带土俯下身舔舐面前的耳廓，他的气音喷在卡卡西的耳朵里，让他不自觉地夹腿，“你看，我，只不过是稍微在你的同事啊，你的朋友啊，这些人耳边挑拨了几句……他们就都离你而去了……”

卡卡西的呻吟里真的加上了哭泣的声音，带土是恶魔，他用温柔的脸和声音把他从世界里剥离开来，再强行占有。

“爸爸……”卡卡西哭起来，“爸爸……”

带土俯下身去，停下动作，吻掉他脸上的泪水：“卡卡西，你糊涂啦，爸爸已经死了。”

“可是你还有我，”带土瞄准卡卡西身体里的弱点狠狠顶上去，“乖，卡卡西，还有我，我会永远陪着你。”

卡卡西昂着头，后穴紧缩，身体在带土怀里挣扎起来，带土知道，他在高潮前由于恐惧会抗拒这种快感。带土收紧手臂，把他的身体狠狠钉在自己的胯下。

卡卡西射出来了，然后是带土，两个人抱在一起喘了一会，带土用自己半软的性器在卡卡西身体里磨蹭着，恢复精神。

带土的手机在床角震动起来，他把自己抽出来，引得卡卡西身体一颤，挪到床边去看手机。

“卡卡西，我又硬了。”

带土把还震动着的手机放在卡卡西的乳头上，一直硬挺着的敏感点受不了这样的刺激，卡卡西推着带土在他身上四处揉捏的手：“等一会……”

“那好吧，等到这个电话自己挂掉，”带土把手机放在卡卡西的一只乳头上，另一只叼在嘴里，卡卡西软着的性器颤颤巍巍地往外吐精液。

电话被挂掉了，卡卡西大口喘着气，情欲又被点了起来。

“好了，来吧。”

熟悉的温暖肉体再一次填满了卡卡西的身体，高潮过两次的身体随着带土的动作无力晃动着，卡卡西的手撕扯着手铐上的链子，金属声的节奏配合着肉体撞击声，把卡卡西咽在胸口的呻吟盖过去。

手机再次震动起来，带土把屏幕晃给卡卡西看，是外卖的电话。

卡卡西的瞳孔瞬间缩紧，拼命摇头，带土把电话放在床头，指了指自己的嘴巴，又指了指卡卡西的。

“喂？您好？”

陌生人的声音，带土掐着卡卡西的喉咙，逼他把自己的嗓子打开。

“喂？”

卡卡西挣扎着，拼命摇着头，陌生人的声音让他如坐针毡，带土加快了自己的动作，卡卡西像是搁浅的鱼一样吐着气。

“喂……”

他一边无声地哭泣着，一边试图让自己听起来正常一点，带土附身亲吻他的身体，卡卡西已经相当敏感，声音随着带土游走的唇舌不断哽咽着。

“您好，我是外卖工作人员，想要确定收货人信息，”

“请问是旗木卡卡西的外卖吗？”

带土抬起头，去找卡卡西的唇，他缠着他黏黏糊糊地亲吻，卡卡西把头别过去，想躲开带土气势汹汹的占领。

带土却故意压着他的头，两个人唇舌交缠，带土身下动作不停，卡卡西什么都说不出来，只能在接吻的间隙里吐出呻吟声。

“您好？”

带土放开他，卡卡西摇着头，他不想再和陌生人讲话了。

“你要锻炼自己啊，不然病怎么会好。”

带土把他的头掰向手机的话筒，卡卡西只能再提起力气：“……不是，是宇智波带土的……”

“什么？”

“是宇智波带土……”卡卡西的声音颤抖无力，喘息声甚至大过他的说话声，“是宇智波带土的……”

“好的。”

电话挂断了，卡卡西终于松了口气，带土捋了两下他额前的刘海。

“本来是旗木卡卡西的，结果变成了宇智波带土的……”

带土解开了卡卡西的手铐，卡卡西的手心沁满了冷汗，带土把它捏在手里。

“你的病怎么像是好不了了？”

卡卡西笑起来：“……你不高兴吗？”

他抬起手缠住带土的脖子，带土从他暴露给自己的脖颈一路向上舔舐着：“卡卡西的是带土的，那卡卡西是谁的？”

卡卡西的腰胯开始小幅度迎合带土，挪下一只手向下伸去，带土挡住了这只手，捏住卡卡西的性器。

“带土——！”

“快说，说了就给你射，乖。”

“……是带土的……”

卡卡西哭喊起来，阴茎像是快要炸开，带土轻轻用食指点着他的铃口。

“是带土的——！”卡卡西挺身贴住带土的肉体，不露一点缝隙，“是带土的……是带土的……”


End file.
